NANHI
The Nation Against Non-Human Interaction, or NANHI, was a terrorist cell, anti-alien organization, and galactic power that directly opposes the presence of Alyssian and Mobian aliens in the Sol System. NANHI holds a negative bias towards the United Federation, and bars it's citizens, or any non-human anthro, from entering it's territory. NANHI began as a small organization, that grew into an advanced military, with the same technological advancement of the Federation, only minus the physical resources. As such, NANHI only managed to build small colonies on Jupiter, most of which are in a poor state due to the weather conditions and incomplete terraforming of the planet. Beginning of NANHI NANHI was originally a small group that protested the inclusion of Alyssian/Mobians in the governing of the United Federation. Fearing that humanity was being drowned out by the increasing number of furs, NANHI began to grow, turning people towards their cause through force, fear, and spreading false claims, as well as using religion to advance their goals. The majority of NANHI was employed in Federation construction efforts, especially on Jupiter. In 2065, NANHI took control of the defensive satellite grid on Jupiter, and claimed the planet as their own, halting the progress on the colonies and demanding independence. The Federation initially complied, allowing NANHI to remain it's own government, but soon began to question their intentions, as numerous attacks began to happen in Federation areas. Although NANHI initially claimed that they had nothing to do with the attacks, Federation intelligence eventually determined that NANHI was the cause, and that they were assembling a large army of soldiers and armor, including fighters, starships, and tanks. As such, the Federation imposed an embargo on NANHI, halting all flows of resources to them, and disabling their ability to build. After a few more years, NANHI declared war on the Federation. Sometime in 2090, Federation Advisor, and soon to be Secretary of Defense, Albus Gerald, secretly became the commander of NANHI's forces, operating under an alias and plotting against the Federation. War and Defeat NANHI's war on the Federation was mainly composed of small strikes and stalemates. NANHI lacked the offensive power to engage the combined Federation military, and the Federation were hindered by NANHI's extensive satellite field, which was developed from technology made by both the Federation, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik. In 2109, Jupiter's moon Io was scanned, and it was revealed that NANHI had expanded to try to build mechanized drones to use against the Federation, also developed from Robotnik. During an operation on Io, the Federation encountered a large force of them, and with only a few forces, were forced to retreat from the conflict. The Federation forces were outnumbered, their location given away by Geralds, and they ordered a full retreat to reevaluate their battle plan. Before they could, however, NANHI, using Geralds' command codes, hijacked the FNV Starflit, designed a replica with an I-Class weapon mounted, and modified one of their existing starships to mimic it, threatening to use it against Mobius. The Federation successfully intercepted and destroyed the ship, earning further trust from Mobius. NANHI's military then attempted to salvage a Federation research station, in search for a kitsune named Ilia. After numerous NANHI infiltrators caused the apparant destruction of the Hyperion at the hands of Geralds, the Federation still maintained their control, taking in the kitsune. NANHI then began to work very closely with Robotnik, trying to boost their technological advancements. However, a Federation raid on Jupiter resulted in the scientists capture. It was then discovered that NANHI had attempted to capture Ilia to use her powers to control multiple people, and that Robotnik had developed some sort of superweapon, the size of a small moon. The weapon was assaulted by Crow Seetan and his crew, disabled, and Geralds was arrested, destabilizing NANHI and forcing them to surrender. During the surrender, Geralds managed to free himself from custody aboard the Hyperion, and demanded to be let go, but he was then killed by a shot fired by Seetan, ensuring the end of NANHI.